Ohh Agent Six: A Fanfiction
by TeenagedDerp
Summary: Based off of Beastboy Jinx's artwork of the same name.


**THANK YOU PURPLE CYANIDE FOR LETTING ME DO THIS! BETWEEN SCHOOL AND ...SCHOOL, I HAVEN'T ANY TIME FOR FUN ! WORK, WORK, WORK. BUSY, BUSY, BUSY. **

**ANYWAYS, NO TENGO GENERATOR REX O SIX. ( I DON'T HAVE GENERATOR REX OR SIX.)**

Ooohhh Agent Six: A Fan fiction

It was another normal day at Providence… or so everyone thought.

* * *

><p><em>Holiday sat at her desk blatantly tapping away at the keys, when suddenly she heard the door behind her open! Or swoosh…or whatever. She swiveled in her little swivel chair and was met with the sight of none other than Agent Six standing stoically behind her. "Holiday, I am home now." The man declared, casually fixing his tie while still appearing to be stoically stoic.<em>

_Holiday raised a brow. "What the he-"… but she was interrupted by the sexy Six making another declaration._

"_And I am looking so serious-" Then, out of nowhere, a large breeze blew through the halls of Providence, making Six's crisp white dress shirt unbutton in one quick scoop, and thus displaying a perfectly toned six(no pun intended) pack for all of Providence to see! "And my shirt opened?" Six placed both hands on his hips as his shirt rippled in the still mysterious breeze. _

_Holiday, overwhelmed by the sight of her co-worker, swooned like all those girls at the New Moon premiere. "Oooh Agent Six ooh!" She put both hands to the sides of her head and skipped like a school girl over to Six's side. Then, after carefully processing the situation, threw both arms around his broad chest and said… "Let's do it," very dramatically. And after quickly dancing the tango, Six dipped Holiday (also very dramatically) and said "Yes…and I will leave my shades…on." All Holiday could do was gaze at the man._

_MEANWHILE…WITHIN A 20 MILE RADIUS OF THIS EVENT_

_Agent Wilhelm let out another scream, only to be given strange looks by his fellow co-workers. Why could no one ever take him seriously? _Well there was that one time…._ But he was interrupted by terrible pain. "You guys! Ahhhhh! The pain!" Agent Wilhelm looked down at his injury. How the heck could he fake a freakin' stab wound? What did the other agents think it was? Popsicle sticks and glitter? Then….he died. And all the other agents felt incredibly stupid and even more useless than when they started._

_MEANWHILE…SOMEWHERE ELSE WITHIN A 20 MILE RADIUS OF THIS EVENT_

_Rex tapped the X button repeatedly before throwing down his game controller. Basketball may not have be his specialty, but boy did he kick but at Tetris. His blond friend, Noah, let out a sigh. Where the heck did people buy Tetris for Xbox any way? Noah looked up at his friend, who now had a blank expression. "Rex? Rex?" The blond asked._

_Rex swan-leaped up unto his bed, threw both arms out to his sides, and screamed, "OHHHHH AGENT SIX!" Bobo, who had been sitting inside his hammock polishing his guns, rolled out of his bed overcome with laughter, and as quickly as it had happened… it had unhappened. Rex stood on top of his bed scratching his headed all confuzzled and such. "Um…Noah, what just happened?"_

"_I don't know Rex. I don't know."_

_IT WAS AMAZING. THE END._

* * *

><p>Van Kleiss scooted away from the computer screen with a slightly disturbed expression. That was the last time he would let Breach write one of her "stories", that was for sure. What were the kids writing these days? He cast another glance at the screen. <em>It has been a while since I've written something for the heck of it. Maybe I can keep a journal so all the future EVO generations can know what I've done. Maybe… <em>The man took a quick peek over his shoulder. He quickly typed, 'Ooohhh Van Kleiss: A Fan fiction'.

Just because he was a psychopathic dictator of a small country with a British accent didn't mean he couldn't have fun too.

**OKAY... SO MAYBE I'M A LITTLE WEIRD, BUT, SOME ONE'S ALREADY DONE ONE FOR YJ. JUST SAYING... AND YES, VAN KLEISS WRITES FANFICTION. THIS IS FANNON IN MY BRAIN. ( IF ICE KING CAN DO IT THAN SO CAN VK, DANGGIT!) READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
